Robin's Week
by Nightwing96
Summary: When the bat is away the bird will play.
1. Chapter 1

5:00 Am Saturday Day 1 Dick was sleeping in his room when he heard a noise. He saw a figure getting closer. He attacked it only to be dodged. "Dick it's me." The figure revealed himself to be Bruce Wayne "Sorry Bruce I thought you were an Intruder." "It's okay I just wanted you to know I'm leaving for my business trip." "Ok Bruce." Dick gave Bruce a quick hug. Dick then went back to sleep. 11:00 Am Saturday Day 1 Dick woke up and went to the dining room. He saw a cup on his glass that said -Dick I called your school and excused you so you can Patrol and work with the team.- Dick did a short hooray then told Alfred that he was going to Mount Justice. So he used the computer in the cave. "Robin B01." The computer announced. Zatanna got up from the couch to greet Robin. "Hey Boy Wonder." She said flirtatiously. "Hey Zee." "The others are on a mission." "Well then what are we going to do." He said flirtatiously. "Follow me." She led the way to her room. She turned around and said "Sserdnu em." Her clothes magically disappeared. Robin had a grin on his face and started taking off clothes. Zatanna lent a hand and used her magic to take off his clothes but not his mask. "Ready." He asked "Yep." Robin kissed her. His hands trailed down to her ass. She got a chill when he did that. Robin then smacked her ass which made Zatanna let out a moan. Zatanna broke the kiss and pushed him to her chair. "I'm going to rock your world Boy Wonder." Robin grew very excited at this statement. Zatanna had started jerking him off. She eventually started to suck on his cock. She deepthroated it but only for a second. She played with his balls for a until he yelled "I'm cuming." then she stopped. "What did you do that for Zee?" He asked disappointedly. "Give me five compliments and I'll let you cum." "Really Zee." "Really." "Fine you are smart, funny, kind, cute, and the best magician ever." "You know how to compliment a woman." She went back to sucking and let him cum this time. "Now it's my turn." She said excitedly Robin picked her up and laid her on her bed. He started to lick her pussy out. He did this for a while then he also fingered her ass. She let out moans constantly Robin was that good. After a while she nervously said "I'm cuming." He did what she did and made her give compliments which she did. "You are smart, funny, handsome, nerdy, and techy." "That is an okay list." He then let her come. Zatanna then laid down next to Robin and cuddled with him. "I love you Zee." "Love you too Boy Wonder." they both then fell asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

9:00 pm Saturday Day 1 Robin woke up to a blowjob. Zatanna was sucking his cock nonstop. He let out a soft moan and whispered something that wasn't very audible. 5 seconds later he came. Zatanna got caught by surprise and nearly choked. "You could have told me." She said. "I did it just came out as a whisper." He said. "Well you'll have to make it up to me." "Sure." Just then Robin received a text from Batgirl that said -Catwoman spotted. need help. meet me at the roof of Ace Chemicals- "What's wrong?" She asked curiously. "Got to help Batgirl with Catwoman I'll be back as soon as I can Zee."And with that he got dressed,gave Zee a kiss,and then left. He arrived at Ace Chemicals. Batgirl hadn't noticed him so he decided to scare her. He did his Batman impression. "What are you doing here." She jumped then saw who it was. "You scared me." She said "I know." Then Batgirl punched his arm. "She is at her penthouse but she is fast so I'll need you to guard the exit." "Yes Sir." Then Robin did a quick salute. He guarded the exit while playing Angry Birds. He heard something break so he put his phone in his belt and got ready. She ran outside and saw him but dropped a smoke pellet and ran away. Robin threw a tracer on her foot. He went to check on Batgirl. He saw she was unconscious so he called the Commissioner and told him her location then ran after Catwoman. Robin arrived at what he assumed to be another hideout for Catwoman. He entered carefully and heard her talking in her bedroom. "Stupid Bitch ripped my costume." Robin saw her torn costume and saw that It exposed her right boob. She still had her bra on so it her boob was concealed but it still made Robin a little excited. He then saw her take off her costume. She unzipped what was left of her top she did it in a strip tease fashion. Robin saw he was rock hard which meant one thing he forgot his crotch protector in Zatanna's room. The protector concealed his erections which was necessary for a teenage boy fighting super hot villains. It also protected his crotch from getting hurt when someone hit or kicked it. He then noticed that Catwoman had seen him next thing he knew he was unconscious. 11:00 pm Day 1 Robin woke up tied to a chair. He tested the restraints and realized that it would take a minute to undo them. He was about to start when he saw Catwoman with a new costume come in. "Hello Boy Wonder." She said teasingly. "Hi Catwoman nice place." He said sarcastically the place looked only a little better than a dump. She then blew something his way. "Something Ivy gave me." Whatever it was it made him extra horny. "Should last around a month or so." Robin started thinking dirty thoughts about Catwoman which made him get an erection. "Aw is the little bird horny." She ran her hand all over Robin's cock that was still in his pants. "Well you are in luck." Robin saw Catwoman pull down the zipper on her new costume took off her bra releasing her big boobs from their prison. She pulled down Robin's pants and boxers to see his erect cock. "Now I see why they call you the Boy Wonder." She said while licking her lips. She then deep throated him for five seconds. "There all lubed up." She then grabbed her boobs started tit fucking him. She was also able to suck on his cock while tit fucking him. "I need you to cum Robin this kitty needs milk." She said lustfully. That was just the motivation Robin needed. His cock shot cum all over Catwoman's boobs and face. "Yes!" she said and started licking the cum off her tits. The sight made Robin's cock get half hard. "Looks like someone is ready for round two." Catwoman undid the restraints and pushed him onto her bed. She took the rest of her outfit off she also took off her wet panties. Robin is having the time of his life. He had dreamed about fucking Catwoman for years now it was finally happening. Catwoman climbed onto the bed and started fucking Robin cowgirl style. Robin slapped Catwoman's ass then groped her breasts. Catwoman moaned loudly clearly enjoying herself. She felt like she was in Nirvana. Robin pinch one of her nipples which earned a moan from Catwoman clearly she loved it rough. After a while of this Catwoman came close and she started going faster. This caused Robin to come in her which caused her to come. Catwoman collapsed on Robin. "If I would have known that you were this talented at sex I would have fucked you when we first met." Robin chuckled at this then realized that his cock was still hard. Apparently Catwoman noticed this as well because she said "How the hell is it still hard?" She asked curiously. "Must be cause of Ivy's little concoction." "Well I wish I had the endurance you had I might have just enough energy for a blowjob though." She sucked his cock then because she was tired she deep throated it hoping he would come soon. She started crying when he finally said "I'm coming!" He then blew his load all over her tits. He kissed her then said "Thanks for giving me one of the best days ever."He said overwhelmed. "Well I had fun too I'm just glad your dick isn't hard anymore." "Just to make sure you are on the -" "Yes I am on the pill."She said cutting him off. Robin started to fall asleep when he heard her say "He is almost as good as Batman is." He felt proud then he fell into deep sleep." 


	3. Chapter 3

I don't like the way my stories look and I'm stuck on mobile so unless I get some pms saying it's fine how it looks I will not be updating. 


End file.
